Life is unknown
by LivyLautner
Summary: Crystal Is supposedly a only child. She lives with her mother and meets these new strangers at school that seem to know a lot about her. But how? Crystal knows that they have a secrete and she must figure it out. But will her curiosity get her in trouble?
1. Prologue

**This is a story I made when I was bored. I made it a while back. Also again my two bff's are in here, Michelle and Corinne. They both inspire me in a way and help with the characters' personality. Well I hope you like it. =] And I'll try to update 'Three princesses of Volturi', I'm still trying to figure out what should happen next. But enjoy!**

Life Is harder than death, so I think.  
I never experience death before but life is truely hard.  
Many wish to be at they're death beds right now.....only few  
have succeed.


	2. Chapter 1

"Your going to be late you know." "Aren't I always?" I said. "Just hurry up!" "I am jeez."

School was like any other day. I was always late, got detention, took pop quizzes, and hung out with Jessica. Nothing really worth wild ever happened. I pulled on some jeans and topped it with a long-sleeved blue shirt. Put on my black converse and I was wearing my favorite bracelet. It was white amethyst. I made it when I was 12.

My hair was golden brown today, with a few curls framing my face and shiny blue eyes. I originally had blonde hair but, my mom gave me a choice on dieing it. I always wanted to be a brunette for some odd reason.

"Bye mom." "Bye honey, have a good day at school." "I will." I lied. I seem to have been doing that a lot lately which isn't me, I'm normally very truthful to people. Especially my mom.

I grabbed my car keys and I was out the door with my bag hanging on my shoulder. I normally rode to school in my black Volvo, but today I decided to drive the Mercedes my dad bought me for my 16th birthday. It was silver, real nice. It was actually brand-new; I just didn't drive it much. I got in and the radio was blazing loud.

I turned it down and put the car in reverse. I was on the highway in an instant. School was across town for me, so I had to get up extra early. But no matter how early I got up, I was always late some how.

I'm sitting in the parking lot now; the bell just rang 26seconds ago. I laid my head on the steering wheel, debating whether or not I should ditch for the day. I thought about it for a minute and realized my mom would get a phone call the minute I drove out of the parking lot. All of a sudden my door was open and I lost concentration.

I looked up and saw it was John standing there, holding my door.

I smiled. "Hey." "Are you ever gonna try to make it on time?" "Probably not." I confessed. He sighed. "Why am I not surprised." "Sorry, school just isn't....my biggest priory."

"Then what is?" He asked. But I knew he could careless what my answer was.

"Let's go before you get detention too." I really didn't want to ruin his reputation here. He was good at being on time and getting A's for every subject. It wasn't his nature to screw up. I was the exact opposite of him. I was always late, sometimes absent and I was an "A, B, C" average. Not my best work, but at least I passed.

We walked together to our History class.

No one was surprised to see that I was late. The teacher handed me my detention slip without even looking up. She was grading pop quizzes from yesterday. And today was another one. _**Omg! **_I thought. _**Is this ever going to end?!**_

I sat at my desk and laid my head down, groaning as quiet as I could.

But I was heard.

"Is something wrong ?" The teacher asked, giving me a glare. "No, I'm fine." I responded, but I truly wasn't. I was sick of these pop quizzes! They were driving me crazy! "Good. Then you wouldn't mind finishing the test, so the class can move on."

I looked around and realized everyone had finished, even John. Of course History was one of his best classes. He always aced it. I looked down at the test and saw only 40 questions.

_**Okay. This isn't so bad.**_ I finished questions 1,2,3,4 and 5 in a flash. Number 6 was a little difficult, but I managed. The rest I flown by. After 10 minutes I was finished. I walked to the front of the class and handed my test to the teacher. "Your name please ." "Oh right. Sorry."

I took the test back and wrote _Isabella Taylor_ at the top where it said Name, then handed it back to her. "Thank you." I nodded my head in response and sat back down in my seat.

Then a petite like, girl walked in. She had shoulder lank brown hair that was strait, chocolate brown eyes, and palest skin with a little bit of red toning added to her soft cheeks. She looked so fragile, that someone giving her a hug would of broke her bones like snapping a twig.

She looked over to my direction and gave me a welcoming smile. I looked back, probably with a confused expression. She looked away and handed the teacher a slip.

"Ah. Yes. It's a pleasure to have you here Ms.**-**" But the new girl cut her off.

"Please, call me Crystal."

"Of course. Please have a seat while I get you a test." I looked around and saw the only seat left was the one to left of me. _**Great! This is just perfect! Why did there have to be the only open seat next to me?!**_

She took her seat next to me and smiled again. I forced myself to smile back, and then looked down at my book acting like I was reading it. I didn't fool her.

"Hi I'm Crystal."

"Um, Isabella."

"I know. It's very nice to finally meet you."

_**'Nice to finally meet you'? What did she mean by "finally"? I never had seen her at school before. How could she actually know who I was? **_I stared into space, running these questions in my head. Trying to figure out who she was. I didn't recognize her at all.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a concern look. "I'm fine." I assured her.

She nodded and looked towards the front of the class. I sighed with relief that I wouldn't have to worry about talking any more. The teacher walked to her desk and set down the pop quiz. "Do you usually take pop quizzes in History dear?" "No. But I do recognize some of these questions. It shouldn't be hard." "Ok. Just do your best."

Then right out of the blue, she was already halfway through it. _**Wow.**_

I stared in shock, watching her zip through the rest. She wrote her name at the top, but it was too hard to read. She skipped her way up to the front of the class and handed the teacher her test. "Thank you." She nodded her head and skipped the whole way back. She seemed so joyful and happy. _**What's so good about pop quizzes? They were utterly frustrating.**_

Rest of class flew by fast. The new girl seemed to be ahead of everyone here, even John. The bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my bag and notebooks and walked to my locker. She was already there, putting her books into the one right next to mine.

_**Is she stalking me? First History class, now this. **_I shook my head in disbelief. _**Something weird is going on. It's not normal for someone to know who I was, that seemed new in town.**_

"So which class do you go to next?" I asked, trying to make small talk. "Science. You?" "Math." She nodded her head. "Want to sit together for lunch?" She asked. "Um…" "It's ok. I'll find someone else to sit with."

"No. I'll sit with you, I don't mind." "Thanks." "No problem." I grabbed the twenty dollar bill out of my locker and shoved it in my back pocket. Not many people have a lot of money here. Most kids got free lunch or just never ate. But my allowance was four times higher than any other kid.I was quite lucky to have this advantage, but I never really used the money I got. Except for emergencies.

We walked to lunch quietly. Everyone was starring at us, it was quite awkward. Every pair of eyes looking at our direction.

I met a gaze with a boy who had hazzle brown eyes, and pale skin just like the new girl. His hair was like a honey brown. Real hot I guess you could say. But none of that seemed to matter right now. The one thing that caught my attention was a necklace he wore. It was shaped oval, with roses and decorative leaves on it. The elegant scripted writing on it read; Those who kill, shall not live.

It seemed very beautiful, but made me wonder like usual.

Crystal grabbed my hand and walked swiftly through the crowd of students. We got in line for lunch, Crystal didn't get anything to eat, which really didn't seem surprising cause most kids didn't anyways. I got a soda, and a apple. I really didn't care much for eating. We sat down at a table with another girl.

"Hey Corinne." Crystal said to the girl.

"Oh hey Crystal." "Isabella I would like you to meet my sister, Corinne. Corinne meet Isabella." "Hi." I said.

"Oh my god. Your Isabella! I thought you looked familiar!" Crystal elbowed her side. "I mean, nice to meet you. I'm Corinne." She smiled politely at me.

For some reason I felt suspicion. Like they were hiding something from me. It didn't look like they planned on telling me though. But I wanted so badly to know, more than anything. I don't know why I felt this way, but the more I thought about it. The more anxious I got. The rest of the day ended quickly. I drove home from school and saw some people moving in across from our house. Wait. Is that....


	3. Chapter 2

I can't believe it. Crystal and Corinne were moving in across the street from me!!! This day just wont ever end, was it? I sighed.

Well they are really nice and they probably wont even notice I'm living here.

I quietly grabbed the mail and opened it while walking back up to the house. __

_**Smack!!**_ "Oww!!" I fell back and rubbed my head.

"Stupid tree!!" I yelled. Then my eyes got big.

"Uh oh…" I turned as I sat up and saw them starring at me. And not just two pairs of eyes, but four.

"So much for not being noticed." I mumbled.

All of a sudden Crystal was at my side kneeling down next to me. How did she get there? "What was that you said?" She asked me. I looked at her confused. Did she just hear my thought? Or is she literally asking me what I had said?

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Did you break anything?" Corinne joked as she came over.

"No." "Good."

"Is she ok?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin like both of the girls. I wonder if he was related to them.

"Ya she's fine. Just tripped." The boy seemed to chuckle at this. I blushed and looked away. Crystal laughed as she helped me up.

"Isabella meet Cameron, he's Crystal's boyfriend." Corinne said like she was teasing her. Crystal glared at Corinne. I just laughed at them. The way Crystal glared at her was too funny.

"Nice to meet you Cameron." He smiled. "You too Isabella. Crystal and Corinne wont stop telling me about you."He laughed.

"I'm sure it is very boring." "Not really….but of course that's my opinion." "So where are you guys from again?" Crystal smiled, this seem to bring joy to her mood.

"France!" She yelled out. "I absolutely love it there!"

"Ya especially the malls. You should go shopping one time with us there." Corinne said also smiling.

"Hmm. Seems like a interesting place." "It is."

"Do you guys speak french?" I asked with curiosity.

"Bien sûr, ce que nous faisons. C'est l'un de nos préférés langues." Corinne replied.

"Uhh. Translate please." "She said 'Of course we do. It's one of our favorite languages.'." I laughed. "Well...Si parla molto bene."

She giggled. "Grazie. E vorrei dire che il suo male non te?"( Thank you. And may I say that your not so bad yourself?)

"Wow. you guys are so weird." Crystal said to the both of us. I laughed. "Always have, always will." I smiled.

Then a boy appeared behind Cameron, he seemed distant though. He had reddish brown hair, a few freckles on his pale face, with dark chocolate brown eyes like the rest of them. He looked sort of like a athletic and charming. Crystal followed my gaze and frowned a little. This was the first time she ever frowned.

"Isabel meet Jake. Jake this is Isabella." "Nice to meet ya Jake." He nodded, showing that he had heard what I said. I noticed that he didn't look as comfortable as the others had seem.


End file.
